tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Proffesor Kojak
Proffesor Kojak is an erratic YLW Engineer freak conceptualized by icy guy2 and made by SuperFrank225. Appearance Proffesor Kojak appears as a YLW Engineer wearing the Spine-Chilling Skull and the Deus Specs. He often holds a Widowmaker to intimidate his foes. He used to wear the Eye-Catcher, Deus Specs, Australium Gold Idea Tube, and a Proffesor's Peculiarity. Story After Lehen Metal died and Osma Hamilton reformed, their island base was abandoned. However, Proffesor Kojak (then just an villanous Engineer with a damaged right eye), found the base and small pieces of Death Curl's flesh. With it, Kojak created Speed Demon, a horrible demonic Scout monster. This would cause Kojak to become infamous. With his newfound power, he set his sights not to Red Olona, but to any evil freak trying to become as famous as him. Later, a Spy freak known as "Feu Zlost" snuck into the base. He quickly killed Kojak's minions. This all happened while he was making Speed Demon. As he was about to inject it with Death Curl's dna, Feu kicked him, knocking the syringe out of his hand. Feu then took the syringe and injected Kojak with it. Feu managed to flee the base with a teleporter, which he then destroyed. At first, Kojak didn't notice anything. But he soon found that his body had begun mutating. And that his appearance and personality was changing. He then found out that his right eye had healed. Personality and Behavior Before his transformation, Proffesor Kojak was a serious and determined individual. If he had a goal, he would not stop until he had completed it. Unlike a lot of evil freaks and monsters, Kojak did not get along with other bad guys. Any "villanous" freak or monster trying to become as famous as him, would either become an important target, or be put on his hit list. To his minions, he was strict and demanding. As any failure would result in their death, he had lost many good soldiers because of this. But after becoming a demon, he changed completely. He is now an erratic, insane, and dangerous individual. He cares little about his army or they're management, but only about death. And how violent that persons death is. He is most known for pointing his Widowmaker and exclaiming "random crap" if he is cornered. Powers and Abilities * With his rubber gloves, Kojak can absorb electricity. He can use this ability on any electrical device. * If he absorbs a large amount of electricity, Kojak can cause a lightning storm. * His weapon is a yellow electrical boomerang. Its abilities are quite obvious, as he can both shot lightning out of it, or hit his enemies physicaly. If he does the ladder, it will return to him. Faults and Weaknesses * His lightning storm attack might cause him to damage himself. * He can also have an "electrical overload". Where he absorbs to much electricity, which deals heavy damage to himself. * For unknown reasons, if a being that is alive and made out of metal or steel is near to him, he will get a very painful headache. Trivia * His name is based on the MadWorld boss of the same name. * This is the first character to be seen as part of the series finale of Red Olona. Category:Engineers Category:Demonic Category:YLW Team Category:Concepts made by Icy guy2 Category:Monsters made by SuperFrank225 Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Concepts made by multiple users